You Will You? Will You? Will You? Will
by Unread-Letters
Summary: Just a little songfic about Ron and Hermione to the song You Will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will by Bright Eyes. Completed.


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. Except** **the song "You Will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will", that I used in this is by Bright Eyes.**

**Author's Note: I was bored one day, and listening to this song so I decided to write a songfic. **Regular **text is present, _italics_ is Hermione's letter and bold is the song lyrics. Well Enjoi!**

* * *

**You Will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will**

**Lyrics By: Bright Eyes**

**Song Fic By: UnreadLetters**

Ron sat in his flat, packing his things. He had just been told that he was being sent away for his job, as an auror. He sat down on his sofa, a letter in his hand. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm writing this letter because I don't think I can do this anymore. You treat me like I'm a book, on a shelf. I stay there all the time. It makes me feel horrible._

**You say that I treat you like a book on a shelf. I don't take you out that often  
because I now that I completed you and that is why you are here.  
That is the reason why you stay here. How awful you must feel.**

Ron thought about that statement for a while. He really did have to agree. But he didn't even realize he did that to her. He continued reading the letter.

_Ron, I love you so much and I want to be with you all the time. If I could I would be your dreams, just so I could be with you every night. I would never let you forget me._

**You said you would be my dream. I could have you every night and if, by morning,  
I had forgotten you, well, no big deal, it would be all right because  
you are the reoccurring kind. You are the reoccurring kind. You never leave my mind.**

_  
_Ron tried with all his might to hold in all the emotions he was feeling. She had told him that before, several times but he never told her that it was true. He thought about Hermione night and day, every hour on the hour. She never left his mind, ever. He was always unsure though whether he loved her as much as he said he did.

**Are you the love of my lifetime? Because there have been times I have had my doubts.**

He thought back to a time when her and Harry had stayed over The Burrow on summer holiday. It was the summer they had gone to the Quidditch World Cup. Before they had left Mrs.Weasley had asked the children to do some chores around the house. Ron and Hermione were instructed to work together and clean the attic, she thought Ron and Harry would play around too much and knew Hermione would keep Ron on task. While they were cleaning Ron did something that even now still surprised him. He kissed her. Right there, in the attic of The Burrow. His thoughts went back to that day as he said aloud

"I wish I could be there now, with her, like old times." And that's when he finally figured it out, how much he loved Hermione.**  
  
We were just kids when I first kissed you in the attic of my parents house,  
and I wish we were there now. It took so long to figure out what this book has been about.**

His thoughts traveled yet again, to his packing and where he was going. He promised himself he would write her everyday, but was unsure if he would ever send them. If she would ever even read them. His eyes traveled back to her letter.

**Now I write when I'm away letters that you'll never read. **

_Ron, I understand that you will be gone for a long time and while your away I don't want you to be tied down by me. Please don't let me hold you down, please. Explore and experience things. It would be wrong of me not to let you. But I know that if you love me as much as I love you, when you get back you'll be all mine again. Please return to me. I hope you will._

**You said go to explore those other women,  
the geography of their bodies but there is just one map you'll need. You are a boomerang.  
You see. You will return to me.**

Ron knew deep down in his heart that he would because if he didn't he wouldn't be able to live without her. His life as he very well knew it would have been a lie, and his future would be destroyed. He'd drink away his life like he had done when he left Hogwarts, when he didn't have her. She is his future and without her he wouldn't have one.

**  
You will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will.  
You? Will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will. You? Will.  
Because if you don't, then this book is all lies. If you don't, then my plans would be all ruined.  
If you don't, I'll start drinking like the way I drank before.  
And I just wont have a future anymore.**

Ron looked down at the letter one last time

_Well Ronald, I wrote this letter to break up with you but I just don't think I can do it. I love you too much. So go away and live, and experience, and forget about me but when you come back you had better remember. I'll wait for you Ronald Weasley, and I'll wait for our future together._

_With all my love,_

_Hermione  
_

Ron put the letter down, he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his coat and with a pop, Apparated to Hermione's flat. He had to tell her how he felt. He had to tell her he loved her. And that's exactly what he did._  
_

**The End**

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. It was my first song fic and was done mainly out of boredom. But I think it turned out alright.**

**Well thanks for reading it**

**--UnreadLetters**


End file.
